Current tape measures do one thing: allow users to read units of measure after extending the tape. And while they perform that function well, reading the measurement is typically only the first step of several in order to collect and/or calculate and/or use the data. The most obvious being, after using a standard tape measure, one generally needs to write down the measurement, save the measurement and remember to bring the measurement with them to perform a task, purchase, or the like. Each step of this process takes time and can lead to error (costing time and money).
Additionally, the units of measure (hash marks) are printed directly on the tape and reading those measurements can be difficult (is that three eights or five sixteenths?) even in the best of conditions. Usually, a user needs to perform mental calculations immediately to get a better idea of the measurement: “127 inches divided by 12 is . . . what?” Because of the direct correlation between length of tape and the size of the housing, current tape measures usually max out at 25-30 feet (for hand held units). No product is currently available that exceeds this amount with resorting to the larger, crank-based products which are bulky and heavy.
Digital measuring tapes are known in the art. However, most of such digital measuring tapes comprise standard Prior Art measuring tapes (flexible metal tape rules) with a digital measuring device added on. The apparatus still functions as a measuring tape, with the option of reading out measurements in digital form. None of the Prior Art references discovered takes advantage of digital technology to create a whole new class of measuring instrument. As a result, most of these Prior Art digital measuring tapes are awkward to use and limited capabilities.
Komura et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,392 and Corcoran, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,643, both incorporated herein by reference, show tape measures with digital readouts attached to traditional tape drives, showing a measurement readout of the amount of tape unspooled. The readouts on such devices can be hard to see from a distance, and these devices do little more than provide a digital readout on a tape measure. The standard tape measure has indeed been a mainstay of construction, carpentry, and other arts as the measurement standard. However tape rules are limited in that they cannot flex around objects easily, and the hash marks on the tapes are hard to read. The Komura and Corcoran Patents provide a hard-to-read digital readout in place of hard-to-read hash marks.
A number of Prior Art devices described below are known in the art, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Many of these are similar in that they are all were directed toward tape measures with digital readouts. These references are relevant in that they show various means for converting the amount of tape unspooled into a digital readout, including optical, magnetic, holes, and the like. These references also show the features of storing tape measurements and allowing for keypad inputs to such measurements (calculating area or other values).
There are a number of Prior Art references disclosing a hand-held measuring device having a digital display. Falk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,014, incorporated herein by reference, includes the additional feature of communicating a measurement to a remote location. In Falk, the remote location is a sawing station, which is provided with a dedicated receiving unit, which displays measurements and other data. Falk does not disclose transmitting data to a PC or the like. However, Falk fairly teaches the concept of transmitting data wirelessly to a second device.
The eTAPE device found on www.gadgetvenue.com, incorporated herein by reference, and also available on www.thinkgeek.com shows a digital display, iPod like interface pad, and the ability to add the case size to any measurement. The RYOBI, STANLEY, and OURHOUSE digital tape devices, all incorporated herein by reference, have similar features. Note that the STANLEY device will store multiple measurements, but only is capable of automatically adding them together.
Consumer reviews of such products, appearing on the web, are not positive. These prior art devices were mere combination of existing tape measures with additional digital features—not a product designed from the ground up as a digital measuring device. The Prior Art products merely forced new features onto an existing product concept, with predictable results. These were not designed well, features not well integrated, and they were ugly and clunky. Displays were small and poorly lit. However, there has been some positive feedback: “I am in the window treatment business and use for measuring for blinds, shades, etc. I find that the buttons for inside/outside, midpoint and others can easily be touched and change the measurement.” Others, however, have been less kind: “I have to constantly check the mode before and after taking the measurement, its quite annoying and I have made more mistakes this than with standard measuring tape. Also, the size of the case does not allow pocketing or placing in most tool belts, but on the other hand, it doesn't hide easily. We returned it for a refund, Oct. 10, 2002. It was much too big and bulky, wasn't all that accurate, not worth the $$ . . . . We went back to the trusty regular metal type rule that works every time!”
Size is another problem noted by customers of the Prior Art digital tape measures: “It doesn't matter what kind of functions this tape has, there is one major problem with it—it is too big and heavy. I have the largest sized hands of anyone I know, and I could barely hold on to it with one hand without dropping it . . . let alone using the thing. Prepare to grow a third arm if you are going to order it, two arms to hold the thing, and a third to operate the tape. The pictures are very deceiving.” Others have criticized the size and location of the display: “I was very excited to get this ruler from my kids for Fathers Day. However, I've been struggling with it for two months and have given up using it, with much disappointment. The problems: 1. You must turn on the ruler almost every time you pull out the blade. It only stays on for two minutes and then it automatically shuts down, and thus you must press the start button again. This is a nuisance. 2. The display is on the side of the ruler, not the top. So, you can only see the display if you pull the ruler in the direction that keeps the side near you. As a lefty I found it was on the opposite side of the direction I typically draw my ruler. 3. The memory function makes no sense. One would think there would be three or four separate memories to store multiple measurements before you go back to your workbench, right? But the memory is actually cumulative: Memory=Mem1+Mem2 etc. This is great if you are measuring something longer than the ruler, but most situations are multiple measurements on one object. 4. It's enormous, weighing several times that of a normal tape measure. Be prepared for your tool belt to list to one side. The positives: 1. The ability to add in the length of the ruler case for inside measurements. 2. The ability to display the readout in inches, feet and inches, or metric. All told, I was very disappointed. I'm sticking with a regular tape measure for now.”
The above comments illustrate that there is a long felt need in the industry for a digital measuring device which has a large, easy to read display in a readable location, while at the same time being lightweight and easy to handle. Such a device should also be intuitive and easy to use.
The Voice Recording Tape Measure (www.rehabmart.com) device, incorporated herein by reference, contains a 10-second voice-recording feature to allow a user to record measurements or other data verbally. It does not appear to record actual data measurements from the tape, however. Rather, this device appears to be little more than a standard tape measure with a voice recordation device attached to it. The voice recordation device is not integrated into the tape measure—it does not record measurements automatically from the tape. Thus, it does not synchronize audio inputs with measurements. The user can record a measurement, but only by verbally speaking the measurement into the audio recording device. Such audio recording devices are commonly available, and a user could simply purchase one and attach it to his existing tape rule for the same effect.
Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,723, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a Digital display (either LED or LCD), Save and recall functionality, Calculation of area and volume for the measured readings, Labeling each measurement as Width (W), Length (L), Height (H), a Camera to store a digital image which is associated with the measurement taken (Image tag is used instead of voice tag), and transferring measurements to a remote location via radio/optical communications. Peterson is interesting in that he specifically discloses a technique for converting measurements into time and materials calculations for carpenters, or painters, or for other applications, using memory chips. Peterson makes reference to transmitting data to another device, but it appears in his primary embodiment that these calculations occur in the tape measure itself.
Washizuka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,081, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a digital “tape” measure, which uses a chain of “balls” both magnetic and non-magnetic, enclosed in a synthetic resin. While the term “tape” is used in this reference (translation error?), it does not appear that a tape (flat) is used, but more a circular cross-sectional tube. Washizuka discloses a digital readout and input keys with his device.
Hara, Japanese Patent Document JP-56096297, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a measure with a wire. From the translated Abstract, Hara appears to fairly teach the idea of using a wire as a measuring device, with an electronic means used to measure the length of the wire and display the length on a display. Rickman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,029, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a measuring reel using a line and a digital display. Sanoner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,620, incorporated herein by reference, shows a similar device.
Malone, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,732, incorporated herein by reference, shows an audio recorder combined with a tape measure. This Patent appears to cover the REHABMART device discussed above. Caraway, U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,433, incorporated herein by reference, shows a removable recording device. Hu, published U.S. Patent No. 2008/0072446, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a digital tape measure that is miniaturized (on a key ring).
Arlinsky, U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,755, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a tape measure with length and angle measurements, which may communicate with a computer or personal digital assistant or the like. The Arlinsky Patent is remarkably brief. While it discloses communicating with a computer 13, it appears that this communication is primarily from the computer to the tape device, so that the computer can program the tape device. Arlinsky does disclose (Col. 3, lines 35) transmitting data from the tape device to the computer “for printing” but does not suggest integrating such data into a software package.